Professor Annoying - Dramione
by DiLaHastings
Summary: "Stop awarding me points because you're in love with my Mother!" Aurelius Granger shouted at his Potions Professor; Draco Malfoy. COMPLETED DRAMIONE ONE-SHOT! Just full of Dramione fluff!


**Hello everyone! New one-shot that I made off a Prompt I found on Tumblr;**

' _ **Stop awarding me points just because you're in love with my Mother.'**_

 **I hope you enjoy this just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Please leave a review!**

Standing at the front of the Potions classroom with a boiling cauldron perched on his bench, Draco awaited his third-years to come through the door. He was wearing his normal attire. Black dressing robes, with his hair slicked to the side. He had just gotten a haircut during the Christmas holidays.

His eyes pending for the first person to walk through the door.

"Ah, Mister Granger, always the first to potions," He smirked at the curly-haired boy who walked through the door.

"It's good to see you, too, _Professor_ ," The boy made no move to correct his Professor, who _constantly_ made it his duty to call him by his Mother's last name.

Aurelius took a seat on the front table, closest to his Professor – taking out his Potions textbook. The boy kept his gaze down – attempting to limit any notion to give his Potion's teacher a reason to start a conversation about his Mother.

"Missed Hogwarts during the Holidays, did you?" Draco asked, perching a pale eyebrow at the boy.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Aurelius asked, a little confused by what his Potions Master asked.

"There is a rather lovely drawing on your Potions book."

"Oh, _that_ ," Aurelius smirked, "Julius drew that during Mr. Binns class we had earlier."

"Binns still entertaining as always, I take it." Draco smirked at the boy in front of him.

"Indeed."

A silence fell upon the two. Draco – Professor Malfoy – smirking at the boy who tried to look anywhere but at his Professor.

"I see you've been elected to play Seeker for Ravenclaw," Draco smiled at the boy in front of him, "I'm sure your mother would be very proud."

Aurelius looked up at his Professor, noting down the annoying spark in his eye every time he spoke about Aurelius' mother.

"She was rather proud, though she did send me a letter that consisted of reasons why Quidditch shouldn't take a grand effect on my schoolwork." Draco chuckled.

The boy in front of him looked almost identical to Granger. His hair was curly, though not too much. His cheeks held the same warmth as hers and they even shared the same cheekbone structure. His button-like nose, the slight freckles on his olive-colored skin. If it weren't for Aurelius' eyes – and his gender, of course – he would be identical to his Mother.

Before Draco could respond, the bustling noise of students erupted as they entered his class room. Julius Zabini took seat to Aurelius' right and Amada Potter to his left.

Those three belonged to the house of the Eagle – and no questioning were they like their parents. Julius Zabini was the prim and proper stereotype of a pureblood male – like his father – and a very bright young wizard – much like his Mother, Ginny Zabini. Whilst Amada Potter was a duplicate of her Mother, too. No doubting the smirk the girl held was identical to Pansy Potter. Though, the hero-complex was much like her father.

They were all very talented young wizard's and witches.

"Good afternoon, everyone – I hope everyone had a rather lovely Christmas." Draco started, "Today we will be studying the effects of a rather famous potion which consists of; lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass, powdered horn of a Bicorn and shredded skin of a Boomslang. If anyone knows which potion I am speaking of, they will receive fifty points awarded to their house." A smirk graced the Slytherin's face.

His eyes fell upon the front row, noticing the puzzlement of both Amada and Julius as their friend had his arm in the air – hoping to answer the question.

"Mister Granger."

"It's Polyjuice Potion, Professor," Aurelius smiled, "It enables the consumer to adopt the physical appearance of another person, as long as they have obtained part of that being's body to add to the brew."

"Right you are Aurelius, fifty points awarded to Ravenclaw," All the individuals who belonged to the house of the Eagle smiled enthusiastically at Aurelius.

 _That boy was so much like his Mother; it was rather scary._

The lesson consisted of questions, statements and laughs. All who were in Professor Malfoy's class would agree that he was a rather great teacher. Especially those in third-year. However, no doubting that teacher liked to pick on a particular student. Not in a way that would be considered malicious – just a simple act of teasing.

The class would laugh constantly once Professor Malfoy got started with Aurelius Granger.

Most of what he said consisted of;

" _Fifty points awarded to Ravenclaw – well done Mister Granger."_

" _How brilliant of you, Mister Granger, I'm sure your Mother would be impressed."_

" _Much like your Mother, aren't you, Mister Granger?"_

Even when Aurelius would help a fellow student – much like what everyone else was doing – Draco would award the boy points for his _caring nature._

Julius constantly snickered at the praises Draco paid Aurelius – knowing the reason _why_ he did it. Julius told his father about what Mister Malfoy did during Potions Class – making the elder Zabini chuckle at the thought of his best friend constantly talking about a particular Brunette Gryffindor.

"Fifteen points to Ravenclaw for Mister G-

"Stop awarding me points just because you're in love with my Mother!" Aurelius shouted, making the whole room snicker and gasp. Draco's eyes were trained on Aurelius – a smirk subduing itself.

Aurelius' eyes were wide with annoyance and his mouth agape at what he had done. Julius snorted beside him, watching as Aurelius' annoyance turn into something close to boredom.

"I, for one, think he is simply awarding his favorite student for his brilliant mind," Amada stated, looking around at everyone – finally settling on Aurelius. "You shouldn't be complaining, anyway, Aurey, you're winning the house cup for us."

"But, Mister Malfoy, aren't you already married to-

"Hush, child," Scarlett Nott said, staring at the Gryffindor who spoke, "It is not your place to ask such questions to a Professor."

Ah, another child of one of Draco's best friends; Theodore Nott.

"It's quite alright, Miss Nott," His voice stern.

When Mister Malfoy got this way, no one ought to disobey him. "Mister Granger," He looked at Aurelius, "Do stay back after class."

The silence that fell upon the class was rather uncomfortable. All eyes placed on the nervous Ravenclaw who was eyeing his book like it was the most interesting thing in the room. Only to avoid the gaze of everyone in the class, of course.

When Professor Malfoy dismissed the class after the bell tolled, everyone stood from their seat and walked out of the dungeons in a heap.

"Have a lovely night, Mister Malfoy," Amada greeted, before smiling encouragingly toward Aurelius. She, Julius and Scarlett all walked out of the dungeon, leaving Aurelius and Draco together.

Aurelius looked over his shoulder at the door, hoping to see Julius standing there – waiting for him. But, he wasn't. He looked back at his teacher who had an amused smirk glossing his features. Aurelius rolled his eyes.

"That stern voice you do is getting rather old," Aurelius smirked, "You may fool everyone in the room, but you're not fooling me."

"Ah, that's right. You're the spawn of the Brightest witch of her age," Aurelius scoffed, "Quite impossible to fool you."

Draco smiled down at Aurelius, noticing the smile that the curly-haired boy held.

"Scarlett and Julius thinks it's hilarious what you're doing – both of which come up with a rather annoying remark every time we enter the dungeons." Draco walked toward Aurelius, leaning on the table.

"I believe it's quite hilarious, if you ask me." Aurelius looked up at Draco, "Would you like me to stop?" Draco asked, crossing his arms.

"Maybe if you could tone it down a little – it's getting rather annoying." Draco chuckled.

"I'll try to restrain myself from doing so," He smirked, "Anything else?"

"Please call me by my _real_ last name. You know how annoyed I get when you call me that."

"But, it is your Mother's last name."

"Not anymore, we both know that." Aurelius smirked. "Call me Mister _Malfoy_ , not Mister Granger, _dad_."

Draco smiled at his son. "Best be off then, _Mister Malfoy_. I'm sure a letter from your Mother is awaiting you in your common room." Draco smirked, watching as his son placed his items in his bag.

Aurelius turned back once at the door.

"See you around, Dad."

Draco smiled to himself. _That bloody child and his too-witty-for-my-liking mouth, was the thing that reminded Draco of his wife – the one woman he adored more than anything in the world._

"That child is too much like his Mother."


End file.
